Laminates that contain a film layer to provide water resistance, liquidproofness, and/or breathability are well-known. Such laminates are used, for example, in the construction of garments, shoes, tents, covers, and bivy bags. Conventionally, the film layer is protected by fabric layers that provide protection to the film layer so that the film layer remains undamaged. The film layer is usually laminated to the fabrics in a way that maintains suitable breathability for the comfort of the end user. The fabric layers may be surface printed with a color or pattern to provide an aesthetically pleasing surface.
The addition of fabric layers required to protect film layers from damage adds undesirable weight to an article of apparel, and often results in materials that have a higher water pickup on the outer surface
There exists a need in the art for a laminate that has an outer, abrasion-resistant surface that can be durably printed with a color or pattern to provide an aesthetically pleasing, low gloss surface, without sacrificing air permeability, and which can be used as an outer surface of a garment.